Blog użytkownika:Koszmar/Błąd w oczach, w ustach krew (pierwsza część opowiadania o Derpy)
Godzina szósta dziesięć. Znów leże. Znów oczekuję tego cholernego dźwięku wiedząc iż moge mu zapobiec. Mimo to leże i rozmyślam. Marzę... Marzę o lepszym życiu. O lepszej pracy, o chłopaku którego nigdy nie miałam, o życiu którego tak naprawdę nigdy nie miałam... -Ja piernicze... - miałaś tego nie mówić Derpy - przepraszam ale sama wiesz jak trudno się powstrzymać gdy się słyszy ten cholerny budzik - Boże... Prowadzę sama ze sobą dialog. Wszystko z samotności... Z pustki... Z braku uczucia... Nie już nie będe przeklinać! Trzeba się ogarnąć. Siadam jak zwykle na łóżku i jak zwykle znów patrze pusto w jeden pieprzony punkt. Dziś skupiam uwagę na fotelu stojącym naprzeciw mego połamanego ze starości wyrka... Dlaczego akurat na fotelu a nie naprzykład na żyrandolu wiszącym u sufitu? Sama nie wiem. Wiem jedno nienawidzę tego rannego wstawania. Matko kochana jak ciężko jest się podnieść po tak długiej nocy. Znów źle spałam... Cholerne łóżko! Boże jakim prawem ono jest aż tak rozklekotane...? A no fakt mam je od rodziców. Można powiedziec że nawet ,,po'' rodzicach. Po licznych wgnieceniach można wnioskować że przeżyło ono nie jedne upojne chwile. Może sama ja zostałam w nim poczęta? Cóż mniejsza o ten mebel... Ważniejsze jest teraz śniadanie. Śniadanie które oczywiście musze sobie sama zrobić i tylko dla siebie. Jak że mi smutno gdy łamie ten durny chleb... Przypominają mi się chwile z dzieciństwa gdy to mama przygotowywała nam jedzenie. Jakim prawem tak szczęśliwa para dochowała się takiego nieudacznika jak ja...? Oj Derpy przesadzasz. A może jednak nie? No bo co ja w życiu osignęłam. Praca głupia i niezbyt dobra... Mieszkanie małe. I puste. Puste niczym me biedne serduszko. Boże czemuś mnie pokarał tym zezem? Gdybym go nie miała zostala bym no nie wiem... Twarzą firmy budowlanej która specjalizowała by się w dostarczaniu pustaków. Albo może praca jako... Zresztą nie wiem. Ale może nie powinnam narzekać. Ważne że mam jakąkolwiek robotę. Listonosz... Ehhh... Aż dziwne że mnie nie wylali po tej akcji z pianinem. W sumie to udało się jedynie jakoś wyłgać dzięki mojej kochanej siostrze ciotecznej Raindrops. Ona to ma gadane. I ona jest szczęśliwa. Kto by pomyślał to w końcu krew z krwi. Córka bliźniaczki mojej matki. To ja się pytam do cholery jasnej czemu ona potrafi się cieszyć życiem a ja nie? Hymmm może dlatego że ma dla kogo żyć? No fakt to jest powód. Jej wyszło mi nie... IM WYSZŁO a mi nie. Cóż w każdej rodzinie znajdzie się czarna owca. Zezowata... I cóż z tego że ja wszystko dobrze widze. Cóż z tego że na co dzień to nie przeszkadza w egzystencji? Jeżeli codziennie widzi się te małe diabły wlepiające spojrzenia we mnie. Benkarty... Dzieciaki potrafią być okrutne niestety. Ale im to można wybaczyć w końcu robią to poniekąd nieświadomie. Co innego ,,pseudo przyjaciele''. Time Turner psia jego mać... A ja myślałam że to fajny gość. Ba! Ja myślałam że w takiej osobie się można nawet zakochać... Szkoda że po ostatniej libacji zakrapianej alkoholem czar prysł. Nie ma to jak się rozczarować i usłyszeć kilka przyjemnych epitetów w swoja stronę. A tak to się mówi o tej tolerancji i w ogóle... Zresztą nie ważne. Myślałam o tym już setki razy. Na łóżeczku, w fotelu, jedząc te pieprzone kanapki z... No z czym by sobie tu zrobić? Serek żółty? Po co ja go kupuje skoro go nie wcinam... Z przyzwyczajenia? Ech te nawyki z domu. Tata lubił ser. Nie ważne. Zjem go z tym czymś co wiele osób zowie pieczywem. Boże i jak zwykle gdy ja się decyduję na wybór dodatku do kanapki musi mijać czas tak szybko jakby go ktoś gonił... Dobra dwa wielkie chapnięcia. Jeszcze łyk soku. No nie... No kurna no nie... Boże czy ty to widzisz? Dlaczego akurat dzisiaj skończył się mój ukochany soczek jabłkowy? Derpy miernoto on się skończył tydzień temu. A ty nie wiedzieć czemu nadal nie wyrzucasz kartonu. Nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje. Taka jakaś ostatnio rozleziała jestem. Gdzie ta torba. Hymmm co robiłaś pod stołem? Daj spokój torbie Derpy. Ona też może się stresować podczas przesłuchiwania. Dobra torba jest. Czapka? Matko kochana no nie załamuj mnie dziewczyno... Tak w ogóle czy ja dziś byłam w łazience? No nie byłam czuje śpiochy przy powiekach. O czym ty myślisz?! Matko jak ja wyglądam... Szpetnie. Czyli standardowo... Cholerne oczy czy wy się nie możecie wyprostować przynajmniej gdy ja musze was oglądać? No nic nie to nie. Włoski przynajmniej wy mnie posłuchajcie. Durne kołtuny. No głupie czesadło. Jakim prawem się znalazło na podłodze. I podnoś kucyku te misterną konstrukcję... Podnoś bo kto podniesie jak nie ty? Jeju jeszcze musiałam szafke przewrócić. Mniejsza o to. Musze lecieć bo się nie wyrobie. Ostatnie machnięcie włoskami. Noooo! Nie wiele to dało... Ale... Dobra to teraz gdzie ja mam klucze do domu. A może nie zamykać? Kto by chciał w ogóle wchodzić do tego obskurnego mieszkania. Kto by chciał wiedząc że to mieszkanie jest moje. I poza tym kto by chciał cokolwiek z niego wynieść skoro nic w nim cennego nie ma. Dobra klucz się znalazł. Noo jest wcześnie moge się przejść spacerkiem w zasadzie. Nawet skrzydełek nie będę wietrzyć na razie. Boże no nie. Czemu ty mi to robisz?! -Hej Derpy! -Cześć... Rainbow Dash - psia krew mógł mi wyjść na spotkanie każdy. Dosłownie każdy. Ta pusta moja ,,psiapsióła'' Golden Harvest. Ten idiota Time Turner. Ta moja po pieprzona kuzynka chcąc wspólnie iść do pracy. A tu kogo widze? Największego buca tego zapyziałego miasteczka. Kochana Dash! Zaraz się zacznie gadka co to ona nie zrobiła i co to ona planuje zrobić i... szkoda słów. -Co tam? Wyglądasz na przygnębioną -Zwyczajny poranek... -Zwyczajny powiadasz? Cóż nie to co mój! - się zaczęło... Pamiętaj Derpy potakuj na wszystko. Tak tak pamiętaj o trzech zasadach dobrego życia w społeczeństwie. Po pierwsze nie szkodzić i nie przeszkadzać. Tak więc niech sobie pogada... Po drugie, starać się mimo wszystko. No cóż kiwanie głową i potakiwanie mam opanowane. Po trzecie, przepraszać za wszystko mimo że się nic złego nie zrobiło. Ba! Nawet jak się robi coś dobrze to należy mówić słynna frazę ,,Sory! Sory!''. -...Tak? To doprawdy bardzo ciekawe... -Co nie?! A potem poleciałam dwa kilometry w góre i... -Wiesz super się rozmawia - opanuj się to tylko wyjście z sytuacji - ale spiesze się do pracy. -Znaczy na poczte? Ooo to się dobrze składa! Akurat lecę w tamtym kierunku! - kur... Dlaczego no dlaczego!? -A co list masz jakiś do wysłania czy paczkę? -No tak lis... -A to się nie kłopotaj wezme go po drodze. W końcu jestem listonoszką prawda? - no przynajmniej jeden pozytyw dnia. Tak w ogóle to co ta imitacja kucyka robi tak wcześnie na dworzu? A no tak... Sport Wooman za dychę... Cóż pociesz sie tym faktem Derpy że ta idiotka nie ma faceta! Ha! Ty też nie masz... I juz dobry humorek spowodowany docinką poszedł w piz... Jeny no dlaczego to się musi dziać codziennie... Benkarty... Co one do szkoły nie chodzą? -Hej Angus! Mam na ciebie OKO! Haha! -OCZYwiście wiem OOOOCZYm mówisz drOOOOOgi przyjacielu. - nie zwracaj uwagi... przynajmniej się postaraj -A nie zapomniałeś OCZYmś? -A OCZYm? -O zezie tej głupiej zezowatej zezolki haha! - jak ja cie nienawidze mały glucie... Żebyś szczeźniał! Żeby ci... Spokojnie. To tylko głupi dzieciak wychowany przez pare idiotów którzy... Się kochają... Pierdoły na bok Derpy do pracy idziesz w końcu. Jeszcze tylko kawałek... NIEEE! Pinkie Pie! Błagam niech ona mnie nie zobaczy. No błagam niech ta wariatka nie patrzy w moją stronę. Cichaczem na około. Noo udało się. Auuu! -Patrz jak fruwasz! -Och bardzo pana przepraszam. -Głupi zezol... - nie wiem co to był za gość ale już go nienawidzę. Za twarz i za jego wredne zachowanie. Dobrze że menda odleciała. I w końcu na miejscu. To teraz tylko ten durny ceremoniał powitania i odmeldowanie się szefowi i już mozna spokojnie wracać do zapieprzania. Ehhh jak ja to ,,kocham". W ogóle po co mówić komuś dzień dobry skoro ta osoba nawet potem z tobą nie zamieni słowa. Po co podawać to durne kopyto skoro nikt go nie traktuje poważnie? Dobra skończy tą prostacką paradę i zabierajmy sie do roboty Derpy. -Dzień dobry Szefie. - uśmiechnij się tłumoku! Efekt jest najważniejszy! -A dobry dobry... Słuchaj kochana możesz tu do mnie bliżej podejść? Mam coś dla ciebie? -Tak...? Co to za papier? -No cóż... - o w morde - twoje wymówienie -A-a-ale jak to? Jak wymówienie? No szef se jaja robi? Ja tu pracuje pięć lat odkąd tylko skończyłam technikum. Miałam tylko jeden wypadek przy pracy zresztą nie z mojej winy. Zawsze byłam punktualna i... -Wiem o tym. Niestety nic na to nie moge poradzić. Decyzja przyszła z ,,góry". Redukcja etatów... -A-a-ale dlaczego ja? Jest dużo... -Bo jesteś młoda. Ty prace znajdziesz na pewno. -No ale... -Wybacz na prawde... Nie moge inaczej? -T-t-tak... Tak? -Niestety. -TAK?! TO POSŁUCHAJ PAN CO JA MAM PANU DO POWIEDZENIA TERAZ! JA PANA DYMAM! -Derpy... -DYMAM CIE CHAMIE JEDEN! WREDNA GRUBA ŚWINIO! WIESZ ZE LEDWO WIĄŻE KONIEC Z KOŃCEM I MNIE WYWALASZ? CHAMIE?! OBYŚ PĘK SPAŚLAKU! ŻEBY CIĘ SZLAG TRAFIŁ. -Wyjdź... -A WYJDE! A CHĘTNIE! - biegnij Derpy... Biegnij. Tylko nie płacz prosze cię. Prosze b-b-bo n-n-nie warto... Bądź gdziekolwiek tylko nie tam... -Derpy? Ojej Derpy? Dlaczego płaczesz? -Golden Harvest prosze zostaw mnie... Ja nie jestem w stanie... -Hihi... Siedzieć w krzakach i jednocześnie płakać? -NIE! NIE MOGE ŚCIERPIEĆ TWEGO WIDOKU TĘPA IDIOTKO!!! ZOSTAW MNIE W SPOKOJU! LEĆ DO TYCH SWOICH ,,PSIAPSIÓŁEK" A MNIE ZOSTAW! -A-a-ale ty jesteś moją psiapsiółką -TAK? NO CHYBA JUŻ NIE! NO COŚ TAKA ZDZIWIONA? CO SERCE CIE BOLI? MNIE BOLI CAŁE ŻYCIE! JAKOŚ ŻYJE! WON! ZOSTAW MNIE!!! -Co się tu dzieje? Cóż to za krzyki? Czemu obie płaczecie? Golden czemu uciekasz? HEJ? -Jeszcze do szczęścia mi ciebie tutaj brakowało. No dalej! Jak już tu jesteś kochana Rainbow to sie pochwal swoim ostatnim rekordem! No jedziesz ściero! Czekam! I nie zapomnij ubarwić to w słowa. Wiesz jak ja to uwielbiam?! -O co ci chodzi? -A co głucha jesteś czy ułomna? A teraz spadaj rzygam tenczą jak na ciebie patrze... Chce być sama... -I tak się zachowując będziesz - i wiecie co jest najgorsze? Że ta wywłoka ma racje... Właśnie straciłam najlepszą przyjaciułke i uświadomiłam najbardziej irytującej osobie w wiosce co o niej myśle. W życiu nie czułam się tak paskudnie jak w tym momencie... Tylko szloch i rozpacz mi pozostała. Byle do domu. Byle prędzej. Byle by nie zrazić nikogo więcej. Tak. To jest jedyne wyjście... Nikt po mnie płakał nie będzie. Po takim ścierwie jak ja... Nikt mnie nie kocha nikt mnie nie potrzebuje. Nie mam pracy nie mam przyjaciół... Mam tylko ten cholerny sznur i kamień. I ten most nad tą rzeką. I to jest teraz mój cały świat. Odizolowanie się od nienawiści stworzonej w zasadzie przeze mnie... I przez ten cholerny zez... Jedynie rodzice się mogą o mnie martwić... Tęsknić... Co ty pieprzysz?! Ojciec wyjechał dwa lata temu za chlebem do Zekrumy a matka się mówiąc bez ogródek na ciebie wypięła! Ty nie masz na prawde dla kogo żyć Derpy. Twoje życie nie ma jakiegokolwiek sensu i celu. Jest tylko szarą brudną i śmierdzącą egzystencją pośród nienawiści. Chwastem który uniemożliwia innym rośliną wschodzić. -Derpy... - Ooo fajnie. Ja już jestem trupem. Mam słuchowe omamy przedśmiertne. W końcu tu jestem sama... Jak całe życie... Nikt nigdy nawet na mnie nie chcial spojrzeć. Nikt nie widział we mnie piękna. Nikt nie chciał mnie zrozumieć. Wszyscy widzieli tylko zeza. A ci którym nie przeszkadzał skutecznie do siebie zraziłam... Nie ma już Derpy... Już jej nie ma. Jej duch umarł już dawno. Pozostaną tylko szczątki których nawet nikt nie będzie szukał... -Derpy... -NO CZEGO? GŁOSIE!? -Derpy... Moja mała. Czemuś łzami zalana cała? Ktoś cię skrzywdził? Ktoś cię zdradził? Ktoś cię w pole wyprowadził? -Tak... Cały świat mnie od zawsze krzywdził a gdy mu się postawiłam dotarło do mnie że to nie ma sensu. Moje życie nie ma sensu... -Każde życie swój posiada sens. Życie bowiem magią droga Derpy jest. -Doprawdy? To ta moja magia troche taka ciemna jest chyba. Całe życie jestem pośmiewiskiem. Nie mam dla kogo żyć. Nie mam ukochanej osoby. Wszyscy zaczęli mnie nienawidzieć... I nie dziwie im się. Byłam wstrętna w stosunku do nich. Nie zasłużyli sobie na taki los... I ja też sobie nie zasłużyłam. Dlatego nie mam zamiaru tego dalej znosić. Dziś to zakończe! -Koniec smutny... Koniec niezrozumiały... Twym zdaniem to jest pomysł doskonały? -Tak mój drogi omamie chcący ruszyć moje sumienie. Wybacz głosie... Już go nie mam... -Jam nie głos. Jam jest z krwi i kości żywy mąż. -Pokaż się zatem! Chce widzieć tego kto usiłuje mi bezskutecznie przeszkodzić! -Niech tak będzie moja miła. Obyś się tylko zbytnio nie przeraziła... -Ś-ś-święty B-b-boże... -Zakładam że nie spodziewałaś się że ujrzysz akutat mnie? -W życiu bym nie posądzała mordercy... -O próbe ratowania ci życia? -T-t-tak... Ale dlaczego? Dlaczego ty? Ty dla którego życie jest jak nitka którą można przerwać bez większego problemu... Czemu chcesz by moja nie pękła? -A czy to źle kiedy ktoś się nawraca? -Ty jesteś Czembor! Morderca i czarownik. Czarownicy sie nie nawracają. -W takim razie jestem tym co potwierdza regułę moja droga. Prosze cię nie rób tego. Wszystko tylko nie to. -Dlaczego? Ponawiam pytanie tylko zmieniam kontekst! -Bo nie masz racji. Masz dla kogo żyć. Wystarczy tylko że w to uwierzysz. -Nie łudź się... -W takim razie będziesz się o tym musiała przekonać Mówiąc to jednorożec z impetem kopnął głaz do którego przywiązana była Derpy, po czym patrzył jak jej ciało osuwa się w dół mącąc chwilę później wodę. -Oj Derpy... Ty się nawet zabić nie umiesz... - jęknęła poturbowana szara klacz leżąc w wodzie po kostki w rzece pod mostem -BOŻE! Odezwała się! Derpy mów o mnie! -Golden? Ale co mam mówić? Ja... -Cokolwiek! I nie zasypiaj pomoc już nadchodzi! -Golden ja cię p-p-przepraaaszam... -Nic się nie stało kochana. Każdy ma gorszy dzień. NA POMOC!!! TU JESTEŚMY!!! - pomoc chwile potem nadeszła zabierając omdlałą dziewczynę do szpitala obudziła się w łóżku. Dookoła niej stał spory tłumek. -D-d-derpy? -Pinkie Pie? Raindrops? Time... Co wy tu u diabła robicie? -Przyszliśmy cię odwiedzić... Spadłaś z mostu... -Skoczyłam... -Skoczyłaś... - chwila ciszy przerwana przez poszkodowaną -Ponawiam pytanie. Co wy tu robicie? -No przyszliśmy cię odwiedzić i sprawdzić co się stało... Wiesz jako przyjaciele... -I przyjaciółki! - przerwała Time Thunderowi Pinikie -Mamy chyba obowiązek... -Przyjaciele? Przyjaciele powiadasz? I przychodzicie teraz? Teraz gdy jest prawie po wszystkim? Gdzieście byli gdy stałam na moście? Gdzie gdy was potrzebowałam? A gdzie jesteście teraz? Teraz przyszliście, wiecie po co? Żeby was sumienie zbytnio nie gryzło! Żeby czuć że ,,obowiązek" przyjaciela został spełniony! -Derpy my... -Brzydzę się wami... WYNOCHA! JUŻ W TEJ CHWILI!!! NIE BYŁO WAS TAM TO I TU WAS NIE BĘDZIE! SIOSTRO PROSZE ZABRAĆ TE IMITACJE PRZYJACIÓŁ Z MOJEGO POKOJU! - krzyczała Derpy. Tłumek posłusznie wyszedł, pociągając nosami i spuszczając głowy w dół. Gdy opuścił pomieszczenie Derpy wtuliła się w poduszkę i poczęła płakać. Niesamowicie żałośnie i smutno. Parę razy odwiedził ją lekarz i pielęgniarka lecz ignorowała tych gości. Próbowali też wizytować ją przyjaciele ale ich wypędzała nieustannie płacząc. Nadeszła noc. Łzy przestały płynąć jej po policzkach. Wpatrywała się teraz pusto w sufit otulony ciemnością. Szukała w głowie myśli która mogła by ją rozweselić. Niestety bezskutecznie. Rozmyślała o tym czemu nie udało jej się zakończyć swego żywota. Może sznur przywiązała zbyt luźno? Może się zerwał? A może po prostu był zbyt długi a woda zbyt płytka. I starała sobie przypomnieć chwile tuż przed lotem do wody. Omam który słyszała i widziała i który nie do końca mógł wystąpić. I wtem usłyszała dźwięk pukania do drzwi. -NIE! CHCE BYĆ SAMA! NIE DOCIERA DO WAS?! - odruchowo wrzasnęła. Ku jej zdziwieniu pukanie ponowiło się. - Zostaw mnie w spokoju! - gdy stukot słychać było trzeci raz klacz z zaciekawieniem siadła na łóżku i spojrzała w kierunku drzwi. W tym momencie zorientowała się że jest noc i że nikt o tej porze nie mógłby do niej zajrzeć. Nawet lekarz który i tak wchodził bez pukania. Z przerażeniem położyła się i nakryła kołdrą. Dźwięk znów zabrzmiał. ,,To tylko sen... Sen Derpy... Obudź się obudź..." myślała panikująca klacz. Chwila ciszy. Odetchnęła z ulgą wyłaniając głowe spod pierzyny. Powolne trzykrotne uderzenie w drzwi znów było słyszalne. Zeskoczyła z łóżka kierując się do okna. Chciała uciekać. Było jednak zamknięte. Pukanie znów doszło do jej uszu powodując jeszcze większy obłęd. Chwyciła krzesło stojące obok i cisnęła nim w szklaną taflę. Nie udało się. Próbowała ponowić operację jednak przerażający dźwięk znów zabrzmiał ścinając ją z nóg. Leżąc na podłodze szukała ratunku. Czołgała się po całym pomieszczeniu. Gdy zdała sobie sprawę że żadnego wyjścia po za drzwiami nie ma bezradnie siadła naprzeciwko nich opierając się o ścianę. Wpatrywała się w nie z mętlikiem w głowie. I znów usłyszała to przerażające trzykrotne pukanie. Serce jej waliło jak oszalałe, oddech przyspieszał coraz bardziej. -K-k-kto, k-k-kto t-t-tam? - brak odpowiedzi. Po kilkusekundowej ciszy zamiast pukanie słychać było zza drzwi śmiech. Przestraszyło ją to jeszcze bardziej. Ponowiła pytanie starając się tym razem nie jąkać. -Wpuścisz mnie? - usłyszała zza drewnianej formy -A-a-ale k-k-kim jesteś? -Dowiesz się gdy mnie wpuścisz. -Ale... -Wpuścisz mnie? - Zdziwiona i przerażona dziewczyna nie wiedziała co ma począć, w koncu do jej głowy dotarła myśl ,,a co mi tam". Drzwi uchyliły się delikatnie. Do pomieszczenia jednak zamiast jakiegokolwiek stworzenia wpełzł dym. Śnieżnobiały kłąb dymu który po chwili wypełnił całe pomieszczenie. -Panno Hooves! Słyszy mnie pani? -C-c-co się stało?! -Słyszałam pani krzyk. Czy wszystko w porządku? -Tak... Znaczy chyba tak... T-t-to tylko sen... - lekarka wyszła z sali. Derpy nie wytrzymywała psychicznie. Zaczynała sie bać pomieszczenia w którym obecnie się znajdowała. Czuła że wizje którą miała ostatniej nocy nie były przypadkiem. Z rozmyślania została wyrwana przez stukot do drzwi. Podskoczyła na łóżku z przerażenia. Gdy drzwi się otworzyły do pomieszczenia weszła Golden Havers. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Można powiedzieć że nawet ucieszyła się na widok przyjaciółki. Rozmowe rozpoczął wizytator. -Prosze nie wyganiaj mnie. -Ok niech będzie. -Derpy chciałam cię przeprosić... Za to że nie widziałam tego w jakim jesteś stanie i że... I że cię nie rozumiałam. -Że niby teraz mnie rozumiesz? -Tego nie powiedziałam... -No własnie - westchnienie - mimo to wybaczam. I ja ciebie też przepraszam. Za to że byłam jaka byłam. - rzuciły się sobie w objęcia ze łzami w oczach. Nagle coś odrzuciło pegaza do tyłu. Dziewczyna zaczęła się cała trząść. Jedyne co widziała to obraz jej przyjaciółki wzywającej pomocy. Leżała na łóżku. Znów otulonym mrokiem. Przed swym nosem widziała dym który smyrał ją delikatnie. -G-g-gdzie j-j-ja... -W tym samym miejscu co wczoraj o tej samej porze. Z tą różnicą że miejsce i pora się zmieniły. - odpowiedział kłąb dymu. -A-a-a kim t-t-ty jesteś? -Już raz się spotkaliśmy... - kłąb zniknął a w jego miejscu pojawiła się postać którą dziewczyna spotkała na moście. Jednorożec siadł obok niej na łóżku. Serdecznie się uśmiechnął patrząc w jej pomylone oczy. - zapewne zastanawiasz się moja droga dlaczego cię nawiedzam? -Tak. I zastanawia mnie czy to sen? -Tak to sen. Tylko w śnie moge cię odwiedzać. Na jawie mógłbym zostać rozpoznany i schwytany. A teraz odpowiedź na pytanie które jeszcze nie zadałaś. Jestem tu po to by cię przekonać do życia. I kolejna odpowiedz na pytanie które teraz zadałaś w myślach. Robie to ponieważ jesteś mi potrzebna. -Do czego? -Tego się dowiesz w odpowiednim czasie. -To znaczy? - zanim odpowiedział delikatnie ucałował ją w czoło -W odpowiednim czasie... Boisz się mnie prawda? - zapytał ponownie całując -T-t-tak - delikatnie się roześmiał -W takim razie poczekasz dłużej na odpowiedź. Dowiesz się dopiero gdy mi zaufasz i gdy stwierdzisz że chcę dla ciebie dobrze. -P-p-pani d-d-doktor? Gdzie ja jestem? -Dalej w szpitalu. Miała pani atak drgawek. -Drgawek? Ale? -Prosze się nie martwić. Dziś przyjdzie do pani specjalista który pani wszystko wyjaśni i postara się pani jeszcze lepiej pomóc. - ,,To psychiatra nie mów mu o mnie bo w tedy skomplikujesz sobie jeszcze bardziej życie i dłużej posiedzisz w szpitalu. Zaufaj mi" powiedział głos nie wiadomo skąd. -A-a-ale...? -Proszę się nie martwić na prawde nie ma czym. - wyszła z pomieszczenia -Tylko ja to słyszę? - ,,Tak, tylko ty. W świecie realnym tylko tak moge się z tobą porozumiewać" - Dlaczego nie chcesz abym o tobie powiedziała? - ,,bo uznają cię w tedy za wariatkę albo za opętaną, a ani jedno ani drugie nie jest prawdą" - Podaj mi jeden powód dlaczego miała bym tego nie robić - chwila ciszy która po chwili została przerwana cichym szepnięciem do ucha ,,bo jestem ci teraz jedyną bliską osobą" Tydzień później. -No jak miło jest znów wrócić na stare śmiecie. Widziałeś w ogóle mój domek? To małe obskurne mieszkanko. - ,,Nie jest tak źle, można powiedzieć nawet że jest całkiem ładne i przytulne" - weź przestań... Jest po pierwsze... - ,,Puste? To masz na myśli?" - tak... Sama jestem od zawsze. Ale nie ważne zjemy coś? - ,,Żartownisia" - Oj przepraszam czasem zapominam że jesteś tylko ,,DUCHEM" przy mnie - ,,Żartownisia... Szkoda że za chwile uśmiech zniknie ci z pyszczka. Tylko nie weź tego do siebie" - O co ci chodzi? Ooo moja siorka cioteczna tu leci... - zanim doleciała drzwi do domu już zostały przed nią otworzone. -Derpy... -Witaj Reindrops. Chciałaś coś konkretnie? Już ci mówiłam że się... Nie gniewam... -Derpy wiem że jestes w złym stanie ale musze cię o tym poinformować. Wiem też że powinnam... Powinniśmy ci o tym powiedzieć wcześniej ale... -Ale o co chodzi? -T-t-twoja... - wyjąkała ze łzami w oczach kuzynka - Mama. Jak byłaś w szpitalu... -Tooo...? -Przewróciła się pod prysznicem i... Derpy tak mi przykro - wybuchnęła płaczem - chcieliśmy ci powiedziec wcześniej ale lekaż zabronił bo byłaś w złym stanie. Teraz tez jesteś w złym wiem o tym ale nie moglam się przed tobą kryć. Tak bardzo cię przepraszam siostra... Tak mi przykro. - Derpy bez słowa zamknęła drzwi i usiadła na podłodze. -Boże, teraz to ja już naprawdę nie mam dla kogo żyć - ,,Masz jeszcze mnie" - ty jesteś wytworem mojej wyobraźni. Sumieniem które sie w koncu ruszyło i które przybrało postać halucynacji. - ,,Omam nie zrobiłby dla ciebie..." - CZEGO! DO DIABŁA CZEGO! - wrzeszczała płacząc klacz. Nie usłyszała odpowiedzi - Chociaż ty mnie nie zostawiaj... Prosze... Nie mam już teraz naprawdę nikogo - ,,Dalej mi nie ufasz?" tym razem to Derpy nie odpowiedziała. ,,Dziś w nocy się to zmieni" Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanfiki